Hélium Harley Davidson
by Laya Jackson
Summary: Version parallèle de Laya Après Poudlard, Laya et Sirius coulent des jours heureux à Londres. Mais le jeune homme a acquis une moto volante et voudrait bien emmener sa douce faire un petit tour. C'est sans compter sur le vertige de la demoiselle!


Un dernier coup d'œil à la glace de l'entrée. C'était idiot : une balade en moto à 600 pieds de haut, et elle pensait encore à son apparence ! La veille, Sirius lui avait glissé sous le nez, l'œil mi-amusé, mi-implorant, une photo moldue de Brigitte Bardot, posant à côté d'une Harley Davidson. Laya avait déjà assez de problèmes à contenir sa phobie de la hauteur, sans en plus qu'il ne lui agite sous les yeux cette superbe française, altière et décidée, du haut de ses interminables cuissardes de cuir et de sa crinière dorée. Et son œil supérieur alourdi de khôl… Déjà qu'après toutes ses suppliques, elle acceptait enfin cette promenade en moto volante…

La glace lui renvoyait l'image d'un très beau visage mat, aux traits à la fois fins et d'une sublime insolence. Elle savait qu'à cette hauteur et à cette vitesse, si elle se pliait aux caprices couturiers de Sirius, elle aurait vite fait de geler. Aussi, elle avait revêtu un gros pull de laine, un jean, et un vaste blouson d'aviateur, seul élément de cuir de sa tenue. L'unique concession à Bardot fut le maquillage des yeux, lui conférant un air de reine égyptienne. Il fallait enfin se décider à sortir.

Sirius était déjà prêt depuis le début de la soirée. Ca allait assez bien pour lui, merci. Il faisait tournoyer son trousseau de clés sur son index, fredonnant nonchalamment un tube des Fléreurs Noirs. Rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre son murmure mélodieux. Les passants observaient avec l'air de ne pas y toucher ce beau jeune homme adossé à cette grande moto. Il semblait amusé de cette attention, n'hésitant pas à siffler l'une ou l'autre jeune fille qui s'approchait un peu trop près. A son niveau, il pouvait se permettre de ne plus éprouver ni jalousie, ni envie pour quoi que ce soit. Le jardin se fit silencieux. Sirius ne fredonnait plus. Il fixait la porte d'entrée de la maison tandis qu'une belle demoiselle en sortait. Même avec une telle couche de vêtements, elle avait une grâce dans le maintien et un port de tête aristocratique qui retenaient l'attention. Sirius la dévorait des yeux.

Il aurait été stupide de lui faire promettre qu'il n'irait ni trop haut, ni trop vite. Aussi, un casque de moto pendait autour du coude de Laya. En voyant ça, Sirius s'esclaffa « Pour quoi faire, princesse ? » Cette phrase, il la lui disait quelques fois, dans un autre contexte : quand, au moment de se coucher, il remarquait qu'elle avait enfilé une nuisette ou un quelconque autre vêtement de sommeil.

Laya faisait un gros effort pour ne pas trahir sa crispation. Mais quand elle comprit que la casque était superflu pour Sirius autant que pour elle, sa terreur remonta en surface de son visage.

Il savait parfaitement à quel point sa douce, sa princesse, son unique était sujette au vertige. Il devinait à quel point elle devait se forcer pour cette envolée avec lui. Pendant une seconde, il s'en voulut. C'était de sa faute si Laya avait cette mine effrayée qu'il n'appréciait pas de la voir arborer. Et il n'était même pas capable de la rassurer correctement, ne serait-ce qu'au sujet d'un malheureux casque… Il l'attira vers lui par la taille.

S : « J'ai fait ça des dizaines de fois, il n'y a aucun risque.

L : Tu n'y étais pas en tant que passager à l'arrière !

S : Tu peux t'accrocher à moi de toutes tes forces. Il est impossible de tomber, et même de juste glisser sur le siège. Ou bien il faut vraiment le vouloir. »

Il se rendit compte à son regard doré qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser cette hypothèse à la fin de sa phrase, même formulée en boutade. Laya voulait être absolument certaines, et d'ailleurs même là elle ne serait pas rassurée.

S : « Je suis toujours là, et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver ! »

Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle cherchait à ce qu'il la rassure, ou bien si elle avait abandonné tout espoir et que, depuis quelques minutes, elle essayait surtout de se calmer sans trop l'écouter. Ou simplement à retarder le départ.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front têtu et lâcha sa taille fragile pour enfourcher l'engin. Elle s'empressa de le suivre et se cramponna à l'avance à lui, pour rétablir le contact tactile entre eux. Une longue pétarade, et le vent souffla sur son visage. Sirius lui cria quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, les oreilles noyées dans le bruit de l'engin et le vent. Et surtout, depuis qu'elle avait senti le démarrage, elle s'était hermétiquement fermée à tout contact extérieur : le dos courbé en forme de carapace, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux fermés très fort… A peine un léger effort de plus et ses oreilles auraient pu se replier sur elles-mêmes pour se boucher toutes seules.

Parmi les trépidations de la moto, elle ne sentait maintenant plus les vibrations de la route. Elle entrouvrit un œil. Déjà, le dos de Sirius était toujours devant elle, occupant la majorité de son champ de vision. Bon, de ce côté, elle arrivait encore à gérer. Mais ce dos trônait au milieu d'un immense ciel bleu-mauve de nuit tombante. Oh Morgiane, ça y est, ils étaient en plein ciel !! Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas… Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, c'était qu'en plus d'être déjà en hauteur, elle sentait la moto monter en oblique pour prendre toujours plus d'altitude. Elle leva vite le nez vers le haut….pour se rendre compte que la moto se trouvait en face de la plus immense et la plus belle des lunes qu'elle ait jamais pu voir.

Elle était grande comme un pays entier et émettait une lumière douce qui reposait les yeux de toute cette nuit. Cette majesté lui fit oublier sur le coup sa terreur.

« Sirius, regarde ! »

Elle était redevenue une enfant émerveillée et pointait du doigt l'immensité de l'astre, oubliant que le conducteur l'avait déjà vue depuis une demi-heure. Spontanément, un de ses bras avait lâché son étreinte forcenée de la taille du jeune homme pour lui montrer ce qui crevait les yeux droit devant lui.

Elle risqua un œil en contrebas. Ils volaient dans une mer de nuages, semblant rouler sur un tapis de laine fraîche épaisse. Elle se pencha d'un demi-centimètre pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait loin en dessous. C'était constellé de petites lumières, de fils dorés, de fins rubans argentés… Elle en soupira de ravissement.

A partir du décollage, Sirius n'avait plus du tout pu observer les réactions de son copilote de fortune. A tout hasard, quand l'ensemble avait bondi en l'air, il lui avait hurlé, tentant de couvrir le vacarme : « Tu verras, tu vas adorer ! ». L'avait-elle au moins entendu ?

Rapidement, ils avaient atteint le niveau de la mer de nuages. Il sourit : la lune ressemblait à un gigantesque soleil levant, mais que l'on pouvait regarder et admirer à son aise sans se prendre une giclée de rayons meurtriers dans les yeux. Il aurait voulu continuer toujours tout droit jusqu'à foncer dedans et s'y enfoncer. Quelque part sur son côté gauche, une fine petite main brune jaillit pour lui désigner la cible. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir à cet instant se retourner et la serrer très fort contre lui, pour la féliciter de ne pas avoir peur et contempler avec elle le paysage !

La petite main revint sagement en place autour de sa taille, tandis que l'étreinte qui, depuis le départ, lui comprimait atrocement l'estomac, se faisait un peu plus légère et tendre. A son oreille, une petite voix vint le saluer d'un murmure, tout en laissant un baiser sur sa joue :

« Sirius… plus vite ! »


End file.
